


Bandwagon [Podfic]

by aethel, blackglass, girlwithabubblegun, klb, LadyofMisrule, reena_jenkins, wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drinking, Drunken Spellcasting, F/M, Multi, Multiple Voices, Only One T-Pain Reference, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pub Crawls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithabubblegun/pseuds/girlwithabubblegun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: A podfic of "Bandwagon" by sabinelagrande."Whitestone might just be big enough for a pub crawl, and Vox Machina is happy to be the test case."





	Bandwagon [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bandwagon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536672) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



  
  
Cover art by: [reena_jenkins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins)  
Art by: [wendydoodles](http://wendydoodles.tumblr.com/)  


**Cast:**  
aethel as _Keyleth/Zahra_  
blackglass as _Percy/Guard #2_  
ElaineofShalott/LadyofMisrule as _Vex/Jarett_  
girlwithabubblegun as _Pike/Sun Tree_  
klb as _Scanlan/Guard#1_  
reena_jenkins as _Vax/Kash_  
wingedwords as _Narrator/Grog/Cassandra_

Length (with music): 22:59  
Length (without music): 22:26  
Download as an [mp3 (with music)](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/bandwagon.mp3) or as an [mp3 (without music)](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/bandwagon%20\(no%20music\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!)

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Music: "Murky Waters Country Inn (Day Theme)"- The Witcher Soundtrack
> 
> Over President's Day Weekend, a bunch of podficcers got together to hang out in NYC and we each got a change to pitch a fandom to the group and then do a podfic together. My choice was obviously Critical Role. Sooooo many thanks to this fantastic group for being so game to record for a fandom they're barely familiar with. This was a ton of fun! 
> 
> Thanks to sabinelagrande for having blanket permission! I hope this will cheer you up as you recover! 
> 
> Also used to fill my "collaborate with one or more podficcers," "read drunkenly," and "incorporate music" squares for [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org).


End file.
